Wallflower
by vainila
Summary: Nada cambio o al menos así lo parece. Berk seguía siendo el mismo pueblo del que se despidió hace tres años atrás, pero los fantasmas siguen allí, escondidos en los rincones más recónditos de su mente. Y, lo quiera o no, es hora de afrentarlos. Aunque no estará solo. AU Época Moderna. This image doesn't belong to me, belongs to oneohseventeen from tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

_Wallflower_

**Disclaimer: Como siempre olvido el "disclaimer" lo pondré ahora. Los personajes le pertenecen tanto a Dreamworks como a Cressida Cowell. **

**Canción recomendada: **House by the Sea- Moddi.

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

Hiccup observó con suma angustia como las pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían contra la ventana haciendo una carrera entre ellas para luego desaparecer al llegar al final. Un suspiro inquieto escapó de sus labios, tres años son mucho tiempo como para cambiar; sus facciones del rostro, por ejemplo. El nudo de nerviosismo en su estómago se hizo más grande una vez que divisó, desde la lejanía, las diminutas luces del pueblo. Berk no era más que una península con una población de solo quinientos habitantes, la mayoría de ellos adultos. No obstante, tiene todo lo que era necesario; una biblioteca, una escuela primaria, secundaria y, gracias a una generosa recaudación, una universidad. Que era donde se dirigía. Buscó en su mochila de viaje la carta de admisión, aún tenía la mancha de grasa en ella. _"Parece que seré tu jefe de ahora en adelante" _se burló inocentemente su mejor amigo dándole un golpe a mano abierta en la espalda. Creo que se olvidaba de que era un simple orientador, el gobierno no poseía buenas opciones. En su mente rememoraba escenas, personas que pensó que eran importantes pero que seguramente, una vez pisando el lugar, no le reconocerían; deseaba poder tener una cena de reencuentro con su padre, igualmente le diría que se encontraba demasiado ocupado, que podrían pasarlo para la próxima semana. Y así hasta que el año termine sin haberse visto ni una sola vez.

Ellos _no eran_ así cuando él tenía seis años.

Muchas veces mientras dormía reconstruía las piezas de un rompecabezas en su mente, como, con sus delgadas piernas corría a través de la nieve escapando de su padre quien actuaba como un monstruo, su madre reía detrás de ellos. Cuando la noche se avecinaba se reunían en el gran salón frente a la chimenea contándose historias. Más que nada sobre dragones. Porque Hiccup _amaba_ a los dragones. Recordaba que llegada a cierta hora sus ojos iban cerrándose dejando paso al sueño profundo, no sabía cómo, pero siempre terminaba en cama. Luego, llegaron las paredes frías, el olor a anestesia, los paramédicos corriendo de un lado al otro mientras las enfermeras le entretenían. Después mamá no regreso a casa, no lo entendía, Hiccup quería verla; más tarde comprendió. Con el tiempo, las historias compartidas se volvieron libros, libros que lo resguardaron por un tiempo. La nieve se volvió más fría de lo que imaginaba que era, y la chimenea nunca era encendida. Los dragones formaron parte de las estanterías siendo un simple recuerdo, igual que todo lo demás. Llegando al hotel dejó estirar las piernas respirando el aire fresco dejando respirar el aire fresco, estaban cerca de las montañas y el olor a pino invadía la pequeña habitación.

_**###### **_

-Sabes, creo que deberías cambiar esto. O un día esa cosa se desarmará en el medio de la carretera.- se sostenía solamente del cinturón de seguridad que no le hacía sentir tan seguro. Ese cacharro, como él mismo lo llamaba, era un regalo que su mejor amigo se había hecho a sí mismo al cumplir los dieciocho; no tenía el dinero suficiente pero para ese pedazo de metal con ruedas era apto. Un viejo Chevy de color azul, la pintura estaba algo desgastada, y necesitaba un cambio de motor urgente.

-Eh, que tienes suerte de te lleve.- sonrío quitando los ojos del camino por unos segundos. –Estábamos a unas veinte cuadras lejos del lugar, tendrías que haber pedido un taxi para llegar hasta ahí, lo que sería un desperdicio de dinero. O, peor aún, caminar con estas tres mochilas en los hombros. Ósea, soy una bendición para tu mundo.- se llevó una mano al corazón. Siempre tan melodramático.

-Oh claro, Toothless.- lo miro. –Un milagro sería no acabar contra un árbol si no enfocas tu vista en el camino.

-¡Deja de quejarte! Finalmente estamos aquí.- estacionaron frente a un gran edificio victoriano. No había rostros que podían ser reconocidos, examinó su reloj, media hora temprano. Claro. –Hiccup, ¿quieres algo para tomar?- el adolescente de cabellera negra señaló un pequeño café cerca del inmueble. _"Central Berk" _junto a la calcomanía de una cabeza de dragón eso era lo que podía leerse en el cartel con luces de neón. Una mujer con el cabello mitad negro, mitad azul los recibió cerca de la caja registradora, su ropa parecía salida de unos de esos vídeos musicales en donde todos tienen tatuajes y percings por doquier. –Hey, _Storm._

**Oh, así que esta era Stormfly Nadder. **

-Pensé que vendrías más tarde, siempre se te hizo una mala costumbre llegar a última hora a cualquier lado.- jugo con el anillo en su dedo anular. Se le notaba nerviosa o incomoda. –_Como sea, _¿qué desean?

-Un café descafeinado y uno de vainilla.

-¡Astrid! ¡Un café descafeinado y uno de vainilla!- ¿Astrid? Solo conocía a una persona con ese nombre pero no podía ser así. Una chica de cabellera dorada salió por la puerta, tenía en el delantal la misma calcomanía que el cartel solo que este no brillaba. En sus manos sostenía dos vasos de cartón.

-No es necesario que grites, ¿sabes? He llamado a Ruffnut, le dije que estabas furiosa porque no estaba aquí en el horario debido. Es mejor que actúes bastante bien cuando llegue.- contuvo una pequeña risa. El chico Haddock no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Astrid Hofferson, tres años lejos de ella pensando que se había olvidado de sus ojos azules. La forma en la que brillaban contra el contraste de la luz cuando, en el patio de juegos, practicaba en soledad. La máquina de café "ronroneo" al ser encendida pero él se encontraba en otro lugar, en un espacio donde todo se detuvo. Siempre se sentía nervioso con ella cerca, ¿por qué sus manos sudaban ahora? No es como si fuera a reconocerlo. Hizo su mejor intento de articular alguna palabra ante la rubia pero parecía como si sus cuerdas vocales hubieran sido cortadas. Así fue también el resto del día. En la noche no se dedicó a retirar las cosas de su valija sino a dibujar, a dibujarla. _Cuando pensó que todos estos sentimientos se habían ido, al verla otra vez, no como una niña, sabía que se habían hecho aún más fuertes._

* * *

_Entonces… aquí está, por alguna razón siento que no fue bueno. Así que quiero que me digan que les parece.  
_

_Oh si, si quieren hacerme preguntas de mis fic's o algo así tengo mi ask en mi profile._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wallflower_

**Disclaimer: Como siempre olvido el "disclaimer" lo pondré ahora. Los personajes le pertenecen tanto a Dreamworks como a Cressida Cowell. **

**Canción recomendada: **Teenage Icon- The Vaccines.

**Capítulo II.**

¿Quién diría que los primeros días de universidad podían ser tan atareados en un café pequeño? No ayudaba en nada que Ruffnut empezara con su palabrería de los chicos que estaban buenos y los que no, porque ella siempre fue así, es como si marcará en una lista los que tenía en mente abordar mientras que los otros quedaban fuera de su radar para siempre. Pero había uno en especial. Lo había estado señalando desde su último periodo, en clase de historia. –Lo digo enserio- se podían notar las arrugas en su frente cuando frunció el ceño, era la quinta vez que hablaba y su mejor amiga se había cansado de escuchar. –Es demasiado bueno de ser de por aquí, algunas chicas dijeron que era de UK, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para dejar un lugar tan hermoso como para dejar Europa?-. Astrid simplemente se encogió de hombros. Eso era verdad. –No sé su nombre aun.

-¿Has pensado en hablarle?- susurró entre dientes sacándose su delantal, solo faltaban veinte minutos para que su primer periodo. No tardaron en tomar sus libros que salieron disparas hacia el campus, el olor a rocío de la mañana inundo sus fosas nasales; no se dirigieron palabra hasta llegar a sus casilleros que, afortunadamente, solo estaban a dos pasos de distancia.

-¡Es él!- casi chillo en su oído rompiendo su tímpano. Lo único que pudo observar fue el cabello desarreglado con una pequeña trenza en él; estaba de espaldas a ella, hablando con Fishlegs. _Qué raro. _Normalmente Fishlegs no es bueno relacionándose con gente que no conoce.

_**######**_

Hiccup sostuvo en sus manos el pequeño papel arrugado que tenía ocho números escritos en él. Para su suerte Fishlegs seguía en contacto con Gobber después de tanto tiempo y sabía cuál era su nuevo número. Podría conseguir trabajo nuevamente con él en el taller; tirando a la basura los vidrios rotos, las puertas oxidadas… cosas así.

En clase, a través de las ventanas llenas de polvo lograba mirar el campo de juegos, los deportes no eran lo suyo. Descansó su cabeza en su mano, dejando que una expresión de aburrimiento abarcara gran parte de su rostro. Los deportes no eran lo suyo pero no volvería en las vacaciones para tener que correr más de veinte vueltas. _«Bien hecho, Hiccup… _pensó para sí mismo el castaño._ No has ni siquiera iniciado tu primera clase que ya tu negatividad abunda.__»_

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían contra el pasto artificial aunque no era ninguna molestia para las chicas que solo llevaban como abrigo las camisetas verdes de mangas cortas con sus números impresos en la espalda y un short-falda del mismo color. Entonces ahí estaba ella, su flequillo cubría su rostro pegándose también a su frente, su trenza estaba algo desprolija pero parecía que nada de eso le interesaba. _Astrid Hofferson… _Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta esa sonrisa tonta se había formado nuevamente; como cuando tenía nueve. Luego de unos minutos el profesor le reprendió por estar tan distraído.

_**######**_

_Horas más tarde. _

-¿Cómo es que tienes las uñas tan perfectas después de caer tantas veces al barro mojado?- preguntó Ruffnut secándose su cabello _bastante _largo. Astrid se encogió de hombros, hoy solo había anotado dos goles y, para ella, eso no era suficiente. Si quería obtener la beca debía poner su esfuerzo al máximo, correr tan rápido hasta que sus pies se entumezcan. El vapor del espejo dejaba reflejarse a ella misma con los vestidores detrás de ella. En su cuello colgaba el collar de reconocimiento, respiro hondo más de tres veces. Segundos después notó que su mejor amiga movía su mandíbula. Movió la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- estaba algo aturdida.

-¿Estás lista? Quiero tomar el libro de psicología antes de que Barf nos saque a patadas de los pasillos. Conoces como es cuando tiene el control. Creo que ser solo una cuidadora se le subió a la cabeza.- sostuvo la puerta con una mano, llevando su oreja hasta su hombro. La joven se colocó su camisa deportiva tomando su mochila.

En los casilleros, la chica Thorson le clavó las casi-uñas en su huesudo brazo. –Está ahí otra vez.- sonrío ampliamente. Señaló con su dedo al chico de UK, así lo habían nombrado.

-¿Quizá por qué es su casillero?- el tono de sarcasmo en su voz era obvio. Ruffnut le pinchó cerca de sus costillas con uno de sus lápices.

-Háblale por favor…- Astrid la miró con una ceja levantada. –Si te haces su amiga, tendré la oportunidad de conocerlo. Es como…- se llevó un dedo a sus labios. –No lo sé, una ayuda para que tu mejor amiga consiga novio.

-Me debes una _**muy **_grande.- le replicó caminando hacia el chico.

_**######**_

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una figura oscura difuminada, pensando que nadie le conocía siguió con lo suyo; acomodar sus cuadernillos, libros, hasta dibujos. La única foto que le pertenecía de su madre estaba en una de las paredes de metal. –Disculpa…- sintió pequeños golpecitos en su hombro. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con Astrid… sonriéndole. ¿Le había reconocido? -¿Cómo te llamas?- aunque en sus gestos eran curiosos su voz no sonaba así. Abrió la boca pero las palabras no salían, _diablos, _¿ahora sus cuerdas vocales empiezan a fallar?

-Y-yo…- estaba rascándose la nuca en señal de ansiedad.

-¿Esa soy yo?- estaba de rodillas frente a un papel de color manteca. El mismo color de hojas que él tiene en su cuaderno… para dibujar… y, ¡eh! Tiene la pequeña firma de Hiccup. _«Mierda, mierda, mierda__»_pensó el rojizo estirando su mano para quitárselo, pero era demasiado tarde. -¿Hiccup?- pensaba en correr.- ¿Hiccup Haddock?- le sonrió. Este asintió. –No te veo desde hace tres años…- su sonrisa no desaparecía.

-Seh…

-Estaba hablando con Ruffnut sobre ti hace un minuto.- se detuvo antes de que pudiera escupir más información. -¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?- Haddock asintió.

La luz del atardecer iluminaba el pequeño local, sostenía entre sus manos la taza de papel caliente con el líquido marrón dentro. La chica de ojos azules se había tomado el trabajo de hacerle un café mientras que ella se hacía un té de manzanilla. "Cuando uno trabaja tanto tiempo con algo, empiezas a odiarlo" se excusó aunque Hiccup pensó que quizá la bebida servía para calmar su duro temperamento. –Entonces…- Astrid rompió el silencio, el ocaso iluminaba sus _hermosos_ ojos azules haciéndolos casi difíciles de mirar para no caer hipnotizado. -¿Por qué volviste? No es que me moleste, pero oí que estabas en Inglaterra. Me sorprende que un personaje deje tan lindo lugar como para volver.

-Es bastante bonito, eso no te lo niego. Solo quería volver.- le dedicó media sonrisa. Su actual _crush _le estaba hablando, a él. Se sentía el chico más feliz del mundo. –El hogar es el hogar.

-Aun así creo que es bastante tonto.

_**######**_

-¡Traidora!- esa fue la bienvenida que tuvo al entrar a su cuarto, con almohadazo en la cara de parte de su mejor amiga quien se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, en su cama aun hecha podría haber sido serio sino fuera por el raro pijama que usaba. –Te fuiste con el chico. Hofferson suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

-Es Hiccup Haddock.

-¿Haddock? ¿El hijo de Estoico? Debes estar bromeando.

-No, no lo hago.

-¿Cómo…?- estaba intentando buscar las palabras correctas. -¿Cómo él se convirtió en _eso_?

-Hablas de él como si fuera una cosa…- estaba desatándose los cordones.

-Bueno…- se tiró de espaldas contra el colchón. –Eso le quita toda la diversión.

-Me sorprende cuán rápido puedes "desenamorarte" de alguien.

-Es Hiccup, él está enamorado de ti. ¿Cómo quieres que compita con eso?- ahora era ella quien recibió el almohadazo. Muchas veces, si está fuera una película, todo terminaría bien al final porque es así como lo dicta. El chico que estaba recostado en su cama sonriendo, las mejores amigas riéndose entre ellas pero el _caos _se acercaba y estaba sentado en una limosina negra dirigiéndose a Berk.

* * *

_**Nota 1: **__No saben cuánto, cuanto lo siento por no haber subido nada desde hace más de un mes. He tenido unas recaídas sentimentales horribles. Normalmente me sucede pero siempre pasa, pero esta vez no paso y me sentía tan mal que no quería escribir nada o hacer nada. Lo siento realmente, espero que me disculpen, estoy feliz de subir este capítulo. Juro que subiré más pronto porque saben que amo escribir así que… lo siento otra vez. Espero que disfruten de la lectura. Los quiero. _

_**Nota 2: **__¿En qué otras fandoms pertenecen además de HTTYD? Me encantaría saber más sobre ustedes, pueden hacerme preguntas también si quieren. _


End file.
